Layten's Usercane Center
FOR PEAK INTENSITIES, VISIT Layten's usercane season Active usercanes Hurricane Layten ...LAYTEN DOWN TO A TROPICAL STORM... Intensity forecasts: This is my own usercane. I do not issue advisories on my own usercane �� Hurricane Hype ...HYPE SLIGHTLY STRONGER AGAIN... Intensity forecasts: * INITIAL: 180 KT/210 MPH * 1 WEEK: 180 KT/210 MPH * 2 WEEKS: 180 KT/210 MPH * 3 WEEKS: 185 KT/215 MPH * 4 WEEKS: 185 KT/215 MPH Hurricane Floyd ...FLOYD SLIGHTLY STRONGER... Intensity forecasts: * INITIAL: 155 KT/180 MPH￼ * 1 WEEK: 155 KT/180 MPH * 2 WEEKS: 155 KT/180 MPH * 3 WEEKS: 155 KT/180 MPH * 4 WEEKS: 155 KT/180 MPH Hurricane Anthony ...ANTHONY NOW A CATEGORY FOUR... Intensity forecasts: * INITIAL: 115 KT/135 MPH * 1 WEEK: 120 KT/140 MPH * 2 WEEKS: 125 KT/145 MPH * 3 WEEKS: 130 KT/150 MPH * 4 WEEKS: 135 KT/155 MPH Hurricane Bob ...BOB NOW 190 MPH...ADDITIONAL INTENSIFICATION EXPECTED... Intensity forecasts: * INITIAL: 165KT/190MPH * 1 WEEK: 165 KT/190 MPH * 2 WEEKS: 170 KT/195 MPH * 3 WEEKS: 170 KT/195 MPH * 4 WEEKS: 175 KT/200 MPH Hurricane Odile ...ODILE SEEING SOME DRY AIR ENTRAINMENT... Intensity forecasts: * INITIAL: 120 KT/140 MPH * 1 WEEK: 115 KT/135 MPH * 2 WEEKS: 120 KT/140 MPH * 3 WEEKS: 120 KT/140 MPH * 4 WEEKS: 125 KT/145 MPH Hurricane Keranique ...KERANIQUE TAKING ON ANNULAR CHARACTERISTICS... Intensity forecasts: * INITIAL: 145 KT/165 MPH * 1 WEEK: 145 KT/165 MPH * 2 WEEKS: 145 KT/165 MPH * 3 WEEKS: 150 KT/175 MPH * 4 WEEKS: 150 KT/175 MPH Hurricane Azure ...AZURE WEAKENS DUE TO EYEWALL REPLACEMENT CYCLE... Intensity forecasts: * INITIAL: 115 KT/135 MPH * 1 WEEK: 115 KT/135 MPH * 2 WEEKS: 120 KT/120 MPH * 3 WEEKS: 120 KT/140 MPH * 4 WEEKS: 120 KT/140 MPH Remnants of Steve ...STEVE HAS A 0% CHANCE OF REGENERATION WITHIN THE NEXT FOUR WEEKS... CHANCE OF REGENERATION WITHIN 4 WEEKS...LOW...0% CHANCE OF REGENERATION WITHIN 4 MONTHS...MEDIUM...40% Subtropical Depression Ryne ...RYNE REGENERATES INTO A SUBTROPICAL DEPRESSION... Intensity forecasts: * INITIAL: 20 KT/25 MPH...SUBTROPICAL * 1 WEEK: 20 KT/25 MPH...SUBTROPICAL * 2 WEEKS: 20 KT/25 MPH...SUBTROPICAL * 3 WEEKS: 25 KT/30 MPH...SUBTROPICAL * 4 WEEKS: 25 KT/30 MPH...SUBTROPICAL Hurricane Darren ...DARREN ANNULAR AT 155 MPH... Intensity forecasts: * INITIAL: 135 KT/155 MPH * 1 WEEK: 135 KT/155 MPH * 2 WEEKS: 135 KT/155 MPH * 3 WEEKS: 135 KT/155 MPH * 4 WEEKS: 140 KT/160 MPH Hurricane James ...JAMES 150 MPH...LIKELY TO BECOME A CATEGORY FIVE... Intensity forecasts: * INITIAL: 130 KT/150 MPH * 1 WEEK: 130 KT/150 MPH * 2 WEEKS: 135 KT/155 MPH * 3 WEEKS: 135 KT/155 MPH * 4 WEEKS: 140 KT/160 MPH Remnants of Collin ...COLLIN EXITS THE COAST...REGENERATION LIKELY... CHANCE OF REGENERATION WITHIN 4 WEEKS...MEDIUM...60% CHANCE OF REGENERATION WITHIN 4 MONTHS...HIGH...90% Hurricane Bee ...BEE STARTING TO STRUGGLE AGAINST DRY AIR... . Intensity forecasts: * INITIAL: 105 KT/120 MPH * 1 WEEK: 105 KT/120 MPH * 2 WEEKS: 105 KT/120 MPH * 3 WEEKS: 110 KT/125 MPH * 4 WEEKS: 110 KT/125 MPH Tropical Storm Orlando ...ORLANDO NOW A MID TROPICAL STORM... Intensity forecasts: * INITIAL: 45 KT/50 MPH * 1 WEEK: 45 KT/50 MPH * 2 WEEKS: 45 KT/50 MPH * 3 WEEKS: 45 KT/50 MPH * 4 WEEKS: 50 KT/60 MPH Hurricane Garfield ...GARFIELD NOW 120 MPH...CONTINUED INTENSIFICATION EXPECTED... Intensity forecasts: * INITIAL: 105 KT/120 MPH * 1 WEEK: 105 KT/120 MPH * 2 WEEKS: 105 KT/120 MPH * 3 WEEKS: 110 KT/125 MPH * 4 WEEKS: 110 KT/125 MPH Hurricane Brick ...BRICK NOW 105 MPH... Intensity forecasts: * INITIAL: 90KT/105 MPH * 1 WEEK: 90KT/105 MPH * 2 WEEKS: 90 KT/105 MPH * * 3 WEEKS: 95 KT/110 MPH * 4 WEEKS: 95 KT/110 MPH Hurricane Akio ...AKIO NOW CATEGORY TWO... Intensity forecasts: * INITIAL: 85KT/100 MPH * 1 WEEK: 85 KT/100 MPH * 2 WEEKS: 85 KT/100 MPH * 3 WEEKS: 90 KT/105 MPH * 4 WEEKS: 90 KT/105 MPH Hurricane Jack ...JACK REFUSES TO INTENSIFY...WEAKENS INSTEAD... Intensity forecasts: * INITIAL: 45 KT/50 MPH * 1 WEEK: 40 KT/45 MPH * 2 WEEKS: 35 KT/40 MPH * 3 WEEKS: 40 KT/45 MPH * 4 WEEKS: 45 KT/50 MPH Tropical Storm Nuno ...NUNO DISSIPATES AGAIN... Tropical Storm Thomas ...THOMAS STILL AT 65 MPH... Hurricane JD ...JD A HURRICANE ALMOST... Tropical Storm God ...LOW PRESSURE AREA HAS A CLOSED LOW LEVEL CIRCULATION... Subtropical Storm HH ...ADVISORIES BEING REINITIATED ON HH AT THIS TIME... Tropical Storm YT ...YT GETTING STRONGER...ALMOST A SEVERE TROPICAL STORM... Subtropical Depression Sjmaven ...SJMAVEN REGENERATES FINALLY... Tropical Storm Minecraft ...MINCRAFT ABRUPTLY INTENSIFIES... Tropical Storm Dane ...DANE SLOWLY INTENSIFIES... Category:Usercanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes